Zusammen für immer und ewig
by Aminada
Summary: Francis, Gilbert ja Antonio pitävät naamiaiset Franciksen luona jonne kaikki on kutsuttu. Heillä on jotain taka-ajatuksia Ludwigin varalle, jolla ei ole aavistustakaan asiasta johon liittyy myös Feliciano. Pääpaino Gerita, mutta myös Spamanoa ja USUK:ta.


**Hei, tämä on ensimmäinen tarinani joten älkää tappako minua xD kirjoitusvirheistä saa sanoa ja rakentava kritiikkikin olisi mahtavaa :D Ei tässä muuta nauttikaa tarinasta!**

* * *

><p>"Hei West älä nyt!" Gilbert sanoi valittavasti pikkuveljelleen, "siitä tulis tosi mahtavaa!". Ludwig katsoi veljeään hyvin epäuskoisesti ja huokaisi. "Viimeksi kun sotkeuduin sinun, Franciksen ja Antonion yhteisiin touhuihin, jota silloinkin väitit hyväksi ideaksi, me saimme porttikiellot yhteen baariin ja melkein meidät pidätettiin!". Gilbert mietti hetken ja sitten näytti siltä kuin lamppu olisi syttynyt hänen päässään, "Mutta kun ne juhlat on toooodella hyvin suunniteltu ja me ollaan mietitty tätä tooosi pitkään! Eikä sinun tarvitsisi kuin pistää nuo vaatteet päälle mitkä tuolla laatikossa on ja siinä se! Sinä saisit kuherrella Felicianon kanssa ihan rauhassa enkä minä tulisi sekaantumaan! Franciksen puolesta en kyllä voi mennä lupaamaan...". Ludwig oli jo sanomassa jotain vastalausetta kunnes tajusi mitä äskeinen lause oli sisältänyt ja lehahti tulipunaiseksi. "Niin siis minulla ja Felicianolla ei ole yhtikäs mitään tai siis on, mutta se ei ole sinun asiasi! Mistä sinä olet edes huomannut sen?". Ludwig ja Feliciano olivat olleet kohta jo puoli vuotta yhdessä, mutta olivat yrittäneet pitää sen mahdollisimman salassa välttääkseen epämiellytävät sotkut ja kyselyt. Kiku oli kyllä saanut tietää heti samana päivänä kun Ludwig oli saanut tunnustettua rakkautensa Felicianolle, hän ei kyllä vieläkään ymmärrä mistä japanilainen oli tämän saanut selville... "Bruder, Bruder.. Ei sinulta jää mitään salaisuudeksi ku minä olen täällä! Milloin sinä muuten ajattelit tätä käyttää?" Ludwig katsoi Gilberttiin ja sitten hän huomasi jonkun rasian tämän kädessä. Ludwig helahti taas punaiseksi ja repi rasian Gilbertin kädestä, "Gottverdammt, mistä sinä tämän löysit?" Ludwig huusi ja osoitti rasiaa. "Minä vain etsin kameraasi lainaksi kun Antoniolla ja Lovinolla oli treffit tänään ja minun piti mennä hankkimaan Elizavetalle rahastuksen aihetta ja sitten löysinkin tuon." Gilbert sanoi ja nauroi kaiken lisäksi, "No, milloin Feliciano liittyy Beildschmidttien mahtavaan perheeseen?". Ludwig ei vastannut vaan avasi rasian ja katsoi sen sisällä kimmeltävää sormusta. Se ei ollut komea pramea siinä oli pieni timantti ja sormuksen sisällä oli kaiverrus "Zusammen für immer und ewig" eli "Yhdessä aina ja ikuisesti". Ludwig oli ostanut sen vähän aika sitten mutta ei ollut vielä uskaltanut kosia Felicianoa. "Huhuu! Maa kutsuu! Eli jos sinä et tule niihin naamiaisiin jotka minä, Antonio ja Francis järjestämme niin sehän on vain parempi minulle..." Gilbert katsoi veljeään eikä ymmärtänyt mitä tämä ajoi takaa. "Siis katsos, jos sinä et tule niin Felicianohan on ihan yksin koko illan. Mutta voinhan minä pitää hänelle seuraa.. kesese~". Ludwig katsoi veljeään murhaavasti, mutta siirsi katseensa laatikkoon. Hän nosti sen syliinsä ja huokaisi "hyvä on minä tulen sinne.. Milloin ne naamiaiset muuten sitten oikein ovat?". Gilbertin naamalle nousi leveä hymy, "tänä iltana tietysti! Nyt sinä menet kokeilemaan pukuasi ja minä soitan Antoniolle viime hetken järjestelyistä. kesese~".<p>

Ludwig meni yläkertaan omaan huoneeseensa ja laittoi laatikon sängylle. Hän istahti tuoliin sängyn vieressä ja huokaisi syvään. Hänen päässään risteili ajatuksia mitkä olivat viime aikoina vaivanneet hänen päätään. Hän oli siivotessaan löytänyt vanhan valokuva albumin jossa oli eniten kuvia tietenkin Gilbertistä, mutta myös muutama kuva hänestä itsestään lapsena. Hän ei muistanut mitään oikeastaan lapsuudestaan, Gilbert oli kertonut hänelle joitain tärkeitä asioita mutta ei kaikkea koska hänen muistissaan oli todella suuria aukkoja. Varaston nurkasta hän oli löytänyt yhden todella pölyisen taulun josta oli jo ajan mittaan koulut väriäkin mutta maalauksessa ollut hahmo pysyi kuitenkin koko lailla tunnistettavissa. Taulussa oli pieni tyttö joka nukkui ja Ludwig oli ihmetellyt mistä taulu oli oikein tullut. Ludwig heräsi ajatuksistaan kun Gilbert avasi oven ja alkoi pitää hirveää melua itsestään, hänen perässään tuli pieni keltainen lintu joka istahti Gilbertin olkapäälle. "West etkö ole saanut mitään aikaiseksi? Meillä on vain 3 tuntia aikaa laittaa itsemme valmiiksi joten ala toimia!". Ludwig nousi ylös ja avasi laatikon. Hän katsoi vaatteita pitkään ja nosti ne pois laatikosta. `Todella tutun näköinen, mutta mistä?` hän ajatteli, mutta sitten Gilbert taas hoputti häntä ja hän alkoi vaihtamaan arkivaatteensa naamiaisasuun.

Ovi kello soi ja Feliciano ryntäsi avaamaan sitä pirteänä kuten aina,"Oh, Antonio sinä et olekaan käynyt pitkään aikaan! Odota hetki haen fratellon tän-". "Itse asiassa Feliciano minulla olisi asiaa sinullekkin! Saanko tulla sisään?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen samalla. Feliciano viittoi Antoniota käymään sisään ja sulki oven tämä perässä. "Olin juuri keittämässä pastaa itselleni ja fratellolle, haluaisitko jäädä syömään? Siitä riittää kyllä sinullekkin!" Feliciano selitti samalla kun juoksi takaisin keittiöön. "Totta kai! Siitä onkin pitkä aika kun viimeksi söin sinun laittamaasi ruokaa. Missä muuten veljesi on?", Feliciano osoitti olohuonetta joka oli yhdistettynä ruokailuhuoneeseen. Lovino istui sohvalla kuunnellen musiikkia ja tehden sanaristikoita. Antonio hiipi Lovinon taakse ja veti kuulokkeet pois tämän korvista. "Mitä helv-" Lovino kääntyi ja oli jo kiroamassa, mutta Antonio oli nopeampi ja hiljensi Lovinon suutelemalla tätä. "Lovino mi amor! Emme ole nähneet pitkään aikaan! Minulla oli ikävä!", Antonio sanoi heti kun oli päästänyt irti rakkaastaan. Hän hyppäsi Lovinon viereen sohvalle ja näki Lovinon olevan punainen kuin vasta kypsynyt tomaatti. "Idiootti! Vastahan me näimme aamulla?", Antonio nauroi ja nojasi päänsä Lovinon olkapäähän. "Ruoka on valmista fratelloa ja Antonio!", Feliciano huusi kun oli kattamassa pöytää. He istuivat pöytään ja Antonio alkoi kertoa syytä miksi oli tullut, "Minä, Gilbert ja Francis pidämme illalla naamiaiset Franciksen luona. Tulin kysymään teitä mukaan! Lovinon tarvitsen tietysti mukaan, mutta haluatko sinä tulla Feliciano?". Felicianon kasvoille nousi innostunut hymy, "Totta kai minä tulen! Mutta, minulla ei ole kyllä mitään asua kun tämä tuli näin äkkiä...". "Ei se mitään minulla on sinulle asu valmiina!". Feliciano oli aina innoissaan jos oli kyse juhlista, mutta Lovino ei ollut niin innoissaan. Antonio otti Lovinoa kädestä kiinni ja suuteli sitä niin että Lovino oli tukehtua pastaansa. "Tietysti minulla on sinullekkin asu mi amor. Ja kaiken lisäksi se sopii yhteen omani kanssa.", Antonio hymyili aurinkoisesti ja Lovino taas aavisti pahaa, mutta ei pystynyt oikein kieltämäänkään rakkaaltaan mitään. Hän vai tyytyi tuhahtamaan ja jatkamaan pastansa syömistä eikä viitsinyt vaivata päätänsä asialla enempää.

"Tässä nämä sitten olisivat! Käykö jos jään tänne siihen asti että juhlat alkavat niin voimme mennä samaa matkaa?" Antonio sanoi kaivaessaan pukulaatikoita autostaan. "Ääliö, eihän sulla ole pukua täällä mukana?" Lovino alkoi äksyilemään, Antonio vain hymyili ja otti autosta vielä yhden laatikon jossa luki kissan kokoisilla kirjaimilla "Oyabun´s costumebox". Lovino alkoi raivoamaan Antoniolle siitä kuinka tämä oli olettanut että he antaisivat tämän viedä heidät juhliin ja Antonio vain nauroi. Feliciano oli jo tällä välin napannut oman laatikkonsa mukaansa ja vienyt sen huoneeseensa. Hän alkoi avaamaan laatikkoa intoa täynnä, hän rakasti juhlia johon sai pukeutua jotenkin erikoisesti tai hienosti. Hän nosti vaatteet sängylle ja tuijotti niitä vähän aikaa. Hän huokaisi, `tälläinen asu tuo muistoja mieleen´. Hän hymyili pienesti itsekseen.

"Että tuo idiootti osaakin olla rasittava", Lovino kirosi itsekseen. Hän istui sohvalla ja katsoi uutisia. Antonio oli käskenyt hänen istua ja odottaa sohvalla kun hän kävisi vaihtamassa naamiaisasun päälle. "Miten hän kuvittelee että minua kiinnostaisi hänen typerä pukunsa?", oikeasti Lovinoa kiinnosti tällä hetkellä tuo asia paljon enemmän kuin uutiset. Lovino ei vain halunnut myöntää itselleen eikä kenellekkään sitä että Antonio oli hänelle maailman tärkein. Ainoa vaan, että Lovinosta näki sen aika selvästi läpi kuinka rakastunut hän oli, vaikka hän yritti sen peittää. "Miten se on mahdollista että on lauantai eikä telkkarista tule mitään kunnollista?", hän kävi kanavia läpi yhä uudestaan siinä toivossa että löytäisi jotain kiinnostavaa. Lopulta hän päätyi katsomaan jotain ohjelmaa missä yli pirteät kokit tekivät paellaa. "Lovinooo~ Mi amor katso tänne!", Lovino käänsi päätään laiskasti ja meni punaiseksi heti kun näki Antonion. Lovino ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Antoniolla oli päällään merirosvo asu joka oli jäänyt häneltä varastoon niiltä ajoilta kun hän oli itse ollut merirosvo. Lovinon päässä soi vain ääni joka hoki kuinka hemmetin hyvältä Antonio näytti tuossa puvussa. Pitkä punainen takki, saappaat, muutamia koruja, hattu, toisessa korvassa oli korvakoru ja hän oli laittanut jopa itselleen ruskeita hiuslisäkkeittä pidentämään hiuksiaan. Hiukset oli laitettu kiinni punaisella nauhalla. Lovino oli kuullut että Antoniolla oli joskus ollut pitkät hiukset ja ajatellut että hän oli varmaan näyttänyt ihan idiootilta pitkillä hiuksilla, mutta nyt hän ei voinut sanoa samaa katumatta tätä jälkikäteen. "Ooooi~ Sinä olet punainen kuin tomaatti Lovino! Niinkö hyvältä minä tässä näytän ettet saa sanaa edes suustasi?", Antonio hymyili leveästi ja odotti vastausta kysymykseen. 'Totta helvetissä! Sähän näytät tossa asussa ihan hemmetin hyvältä!' Lovinon mieli huusi, mutta ei saanut tietenkään sanottua mitään muuta kuin "Ääliö". Mutta Antonio tiesi ettei Lovino sanoisi koskaan mitään suoraan ja ilmeiden perusteella Antonio lukikin häntä kuin avointa kirjaa. Hän hyppäsi Lovinon viereen ja antoi tälle suukon poskelle, "Kiitos Mi amor! Mukavaa että pidit asustani~". Lovino pysyi tomaatin punaisena ja mutisi jotain itsekseen. Meni hetki ennen kuin Antonio muisti että Lovinonhan pitäisi myös sovittaa omaa pukuaan ja seuraavaksi hän juoksikin hakemaan pahvilaatikon. Takaisin tullessaan hän asetti sen sohvapöydälle ja alkoi ottaa teippejä irti kannen päältä. "Ensin ajattelin että sinullehan sopisi hyvin merenneidon puku kun kerran minä olen merirosvo..", Lovino murisi ja katsoi Antoniota murhaavasti, "...mutta päädyin kuitenkin siihen että sinähän voisit olla jonkin kaukaisen maan prinssi joka joutuu merirosvon kaappaamaksi ja sitten...", Antonio otti Lovinoa kädestä kiinni ja veti tämän keskemmälle lattiaa pyöräytti tätä pari kertaa ja taivutti tätä lähemmäs lattiaa, Lovinon koko paino oli nyt Antonion yhden käden varassa, "...he rakastuisivat toisiinsa.". Lovinon naama alkoi taas punoittaa, 'miksi tuo yksi aina lisää jotain tanssikuvioita touhuihinsa?' hän ajatteli. Lovino pystyi tuntemaan Antonion hengityksen kasvoillaan, hän nosti katsettaan ja katsoi Antoniota suoraan tämän vihreisiin silmiin. Lovino oli jo valmis suudelmaan, kun Feliciano tuli ja keskeytti heidät. Lovino oli valmis alkaa huutamaan veljelleen, mutta kalpenikin nähdessään tämän, "Mitä helvettiä sinulla on päällä!".

Franciksen talo alkoi täyttyä eri ihmisistä. Ihmisiä tuli koko ajan sisään. Francis pyöri ihmisten seassa juttelemassa kaikille kun huomasi Arthurin nurkassa. Arthur oli pukeutunut salaiseksi agentiksi ja nojaili seinään nurkassa. Hän vilkuili vähän väliä kelloa. "Oh~ Angleterre tu es magnifique~" Francis oli hiipinyt Arthurin viereen kun tämä ei ollut huomannut. Arthur katsoi tätä murhaavasti. Arthur lähti hakemaan juotavaa mutta Francis juoksi Arthurin perään ja jatkoi tämän kiusaamista. Vihdoin Arthur oli avaamassa suutaan ja sanomassa jotain hyvin rumaa kiukussaan, mutta joku nosti hänet syliinsä eikä hän kerennyt sanoa mitään. "Näpit irti fransmanni! Arthur on **minun** eli sankarin omaisuutta!", Alfred oli huomannut tilanteen ja tullut mustasukkaiseksi joten hän oli päättänyt puuttua siihen. Alfred oli katsonut taas kerran vanhoja lännen elokuvia ja oli päättänyt pukeutua cowboyksi. Arthur punastui ja alkoi valittamaan Alfredille siitä kuinka hän väitti Arthuria omaisuudekseen. "Sinä olit niin söpö pienenä! Miten sinusta on voinut tulla tollainen toisia omiva, hampurilaisia syövä ääliö!" Arthur selitti suutuspäissään, Alfred oli jo tottunut tähän valitukseen ja kuunteli sitä cokista juoden. Lopulta hänkin kyllästyi Arthurin valittamiseen ja otti tätä hartioista kiinni ja suuteli tätä. "Voisitko olla hiljaa niin voisit keskittyä minuun etkä valittamiseen?" Alfred sanoi katsoen samalla Arthuria suoraan silmiin. Arthur punastui ja Alfred hymyili tälle. Hän otti Arthuria kädestä ja veti tämän tanssilattialle.

Francis pyöri ympäri taloa pitämässä seuraa vieraille. Yhtäkkiä hänen puhelimensa alkoi soimaan ja hän joutui siirtymään sivummalle muista vieraista. "Homma on hoidossa! West ei aavista mitään! Onko Antoniosta tietoa?" kuului puhelimen toisesta päästä. "Viimeksi kun hänestä kuulin homma oli hoidossa, toivottavasti asia on yhä näin.", Francis virnisti. Hän keskusteli Gilbertin kanssa vielä hetken ennen kuin häntä tultiin hakemaan tanssimaan, eihän kunnon mies voisi antaa naisten odottaa itseään.

Gilbert istui autossa ja pelasi puhelimellaan tetristä, kun taas Ludwig sai luvan ajaa. Auton kello näytti varttia yli kahdeksaa ja juhlat alkaisivat yhdeksältä. He olivat onnistuneet lähtemään ajoissa ja pakkaamaan kaiken autoon. Gilbert oli pakannut auton täyteen kaikkea "tarpeellista". Ludwig tuijotti suoraa tietä ja alkoi taas miettiä sitä taulun tyttöä. Hän näytti tutulta mutta ei mitenkään saanut päähänsä missä oli nähnyt tämän. Yhtäkkiä hän havahtui ajatuksistaan siihen ku auto kävi vaarallisen lähellä ojaa. Ludwig päätti keksittyä ajamiseen eikä turhien asioiden miettimiseen. Hän käänsi katseensa Gilbertiin joka ei ollut ilmeisesti huomannut pientä ajovirhettä, hän vain pelasi tetristä ja kuunteli nyt myös musiikkia kuulokkeilla. Pikkuhiljaa ja he alkoivat lähestyä Franciksen taloa ja Gilbertkin pisti kännykkänsä pois ja alkoi selittämään siitä kuinka mahtavat juhlat tulisivat olemaan koska hän oli ollut suunnittelemassa niitä. He ajoivat parkkiin punaisen ferrarin viereen. "Ilmeisesti Antonio ja Lovino ainakin ovat täällä, kun kerran Lovinon auto on tuossa. Mitä sinä teet jos Feliciano ei ole tullutkaan~", Ludwig ei kuunnellut veljeään vaan alkoi purkaa tavaroita mustan mercedeksensä takapenkiltä. "Francis käski meidän viedä tavaramme sisälle takaovesta, kun minulla on kerran näitä juomia ja muita niin voin viedä ne sieltä suoraan keittiöön." Gilbert huusi mennessään Ludwigin edellä tavarakasa käsissään. Sisälle päästyään he asettivat tavarat sivuun ja alkoivat etsiä laukkua missä puvut olivat. Löydettyään ne, he menivät pukuhuoneisiin eli vieraishuoneisiin jotka Francis oli varannut vaatteiden vaihtoon. Gilbert oli päätynyt siihen että pukeutuisi vampyyriksi. Gilbert veti vaatteet päälle nopeasti ja ryntäsi ovelle "minä menen jo! Ai niin ja vie turhat laukut takaisin autoon ja lukitse takaovi! Joten tule sitten etuovesta kuten kunnon ihmiset kun tulet autolta!". Meni muutama sekunti ja Gilbertistä ei kuulunut muuta kuin pahaenteinen nauru kun hän lähti etsimään Francista. Ludwig huokaisi ja alkoi vaihtamaan asua päälle. 'Olikohan tämä sittenkään kovin viisas ratkaisu?' hän mietti, mutta nyt oli myöhäistä katua. Hän lähti kantamaan laukkuja autoon ja lukitsi takaoven perässään.

"Hei lähdetään kello on jo kahdeksan!", Antonio huusi laittaessaan viimeisiä tavaroita autoon. "Miksi me mennään minun autollani? Onhan sullakin hittolainen auto tossa?" Lovino huusi etsiessään eteisessä autonavaimia. "No kun eikö prinssi punaisella ferrarilla juhlissa ole aika hieno näky?" Antonio sanoi ja iski silmää Lovinolle joka vuorostaan mutisi omiaan. Lovino oli pukenut valkoisen prinssin asun jossa paidassa oli kultaisia koristeyksityiskohtia olkapäissä, kauluksessa, napeissa ja hihoissa. Housut olivat puvussa myös valkoiset lisäksi hänellä oli housunlahkeiden päälle asti tulevat mustat nahkasaappaat jotka ylttivät polviin asti ja tietenkin yksityiskohtana hänellä oli päässään kultainen kruunu. Antonio oli suorastaan hyppinyt ilosta kun Lovino oli suostunut prinssin asuun. Hän oli ihaillut sitä siihen asti kunnes Feliciano muistutti kuinka paljon kello oli. Kun kaikki oli pakattu he istuivat autoon, Lovino ajoi ja Antonio istui hänen kanssaan etupenkillä, Feli taas istui takana ja katseli maisemia. Hänen pukunsa oli laukussa jonne hän oli sen laittanut sovituksen jälkeen, hän oli ajatellut että laittaisi sen päälle vasta juhlapaikalla kun taas Antonio ja Lovi olivat pistäneet itsensä valmiiksi jo kotona. 'Onkohan Ludwig siellä? No Antoniohan sanoi että Gilbert tulee sinne ainakin, niin kai Ludwigkin tulee myös veljensä mukana..', Feli ei ollut nähnyt Ludwigkia pitkään aikaan tämän työ kiireiden takia ja hänellä oli jo ikävä. "Hei Feli? Kuuletko sinä mitä puhun sinulle?" Feli heräsi ajatuksistaan ja Lovi katsoi häntä nyreänä. He olivat pysähtyneet jollekin huoltoasemalle ja Lovi oli noussut autosta. "Olen kysynyt jo varmaan miljoona kertaa, että kun käyn hakemassa juotavaa niin haluatko sinä jotain?", Lovino odotti vastausta äkäisenä. Feli mietti hetken, "Yhden lähdevesi pullon voisin ottaa!" hän sanoi ja hymyili. Lovino mutisi mennessään jotain ja mennessään sisälle huoltoaseman kauppaan hän törmäsi Antonioon ja alkoi huutaa tälle jostain.. Taas kerran. Feli odotti veljeään kaupasta ja mietti mitä he tekisivät Ludwigin kanssa kun heillä alkaisi loma kahden viikon kuluttua. 'Voisimme mennä rannalle ja syödä gelatoa. Iltaisin voisimme syödä pastaa ja katsoa elokuvia..' hän mietti kun huomasi veljensä tulevan pois kaupasta naama punaisena. Hän tiputti lähdevesi pullon Felin viereen penkille, istui autoo ja käynnisti sen. Hän oli jo lähdössä ku Antonio juoksi autolle ja istui Lovin viereiselle penkille. "Meinasit jättää minut vahingossa tänne!" Antonio sanoi muka loukkaantuneella äänellä. "SE OLI PERHANA TARKOTUSKIN!" Lovi raivosi ja lähti ajamaan. Antonio selitti lopulta Felille että Lovino oli ilmeisesti unohtanut että hänellä oli prinssi puku päällä ja hän tajusi sen vasta sitten kun Antonio oli maininnut kassalla jotain 'hänen omasta kauniista ja söpöstä pikku prinssistään'. Tämän takia Lovi oli sitten suuttunut ja meinannut lähteä ilman Antoniota. Feli nauroi ja alkoi rauhoituttuaan katsella taas maisemia.

Feliciano, Lovino ja Antonio ajoivat lopulta Franciksen pihaan ja alkoivat purkaa tavaroita autosta. "Gil ja Ludwig eivät ole vielä ilmeisesti tulleet. No Gilbertin tuntien hänellä kestää kauan.." Antonio sanoi naurahtaen. Feli otti tavaransa ja koputti Franciksen ovea. "Heeei Feli, sinähän se siinä! Menikö ajomatka hyvin?", Francis höpisi jonkin aikaa kunnes Lovi tuli ja vihelsi toiminnan poikki. Hän työnsi Felicianon sisään ja alkoi huutaa ranskalaiselle siitä kuinka tämän täytyisi pitää näppinsä irti hänen veljestään. Feliciano huomasi kyltin joka viittoi pukuhuoneille ja meni siihen suuntaan. Lopulta hän löysi huoneen ja alkoi vaihtaa vaatteita. Ei mennyt kauakaan kun hän sai puvun päälle ja kuuli kuinka hänen veljensä huusi hänen nimeään äreänä. Hän huokaisi ,laittoi vanhat vaatteensa laukkuun ja meni katsomaan mikä hänen veljellään oli hätänä.

Ilta saapui ja väkeä virtasi taloon sisään. Feliciano etsi katseellaan Ludwigia ja Gilberttiä, mutta ei löytänyt heitä. Pian Elizaveta ja Roderich saapuivat ja Feliciano meni tervehtimään heitä. Roderich oli aikeissa kommentoida Felin pukua, mutta Elizaveta keskeytti tämän ja selitti kiireestä eikä mennyt kauaakaan kun he katosivat väen paljouteen. Feli tapasi monia ihmisiä ja joutui todistamaan jopa Arthurin ja Alfredin rakastavaisriitaa. Pian hän huomasi Gilbertin ja juoksi tämän luo. "Hei Gilbert, tuliko Ludwig kanssasi?" Feli kysyi ja hymyili leveästi samaan aikaan. Gilbert virnisti ja viittoi Francikselle jotain. Yhtäkkiä ihmiset siirtyivät salin molemmille laidoille tasaisesti. Feliciano pyöritti päätään ja ihmetteli tälläistä toimintaa. Gilbert kuitenki herätti tämän ihmetyksestä taputtamalla tätä olkapäähän. Feli katsoi Gilbertiä ja tämä taas osoitti ovea joka avautui hitaasti. Kun ovi oli kokonaan auki, Feli tunsi kuinka kyyneleet alkoivat kerääntyä silmiin. "S..Sacro Romano Impero?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa.

Ludwig asteli pääoven portaita ylös. Ilmeisesti kaikki muut olivat jo saapuneet, hän kirosi Gilbertin toimintaa. Ludwigin mielestä oli noloa tulla juhliin viimeisenä, kaiken lisäksi hän meinasi kompastua viittaansa portaissa. Hän alkoi avata ovea ja kun hän astui sisälle hän näki keskellä salia Gilbertin ja.. "Italia?", Ludwig pudisti päätään, miksi hän oli käyttänyt Felicianon virallista valtionimeä?. 'Se tuli ihan kuin ulkomuistista', hän ajatteli ja yhtäkkiä hänen päätään alkoi särkeä kamalasti. "S..Sacro Romano Impero?" Feliciano sanoi kyyneleet silmissään. Lidwog pudisti päätään uudestaan ja katsoi Felicanoa 'Miksi hänellä on mekko ja miksi hän kutsuu minua tuolla nimellä?', silloin Ludwigin päänsärky haihtui ja hän näki silmissään menneisyytensä kuin filminauhana. Silloin hän muisti kaiken.

Feliciano juoksi halaamaan Ludwigia, jolla oli päällä musta viitta ja musta hattu jossa oli kultaiset koristukset. "Sacro Romano Impero!" hän huusi ja itki saksalaisen rintaa vasten. Ludwig oli vieläkin hiukan hämmentynyt, mutta nyt hän muisti menneistyydestään kaiken oleellisen. Hän on aina ollut Pyhä-Saksalais Roomalainen keisarikunta ja myöhemmin hänestä tuli Saksa. Ja Italia oli se tyttö siitä maalauksesta. Hän irrotti Felicianon itsestään ja pyyhki tämän kyyneleet. Feliciano katsoi häntä onnellisen näköisenä, "Ludwig sinä oletkin ollut kanssani koko ajan..". Ludwig hymyili "Niin olen ja nyt muistan kaiken tärkeän.. eli sinut.". Tämän sanottuaan hän punastui ja suuteli Felicianoa. Suudelma päättyi lyhyeen ja Ludwig vain tuijotti Felicianoa silmiin. Yhtäkkiä he muistivat että he olivat keskellä salia ja kaikki tuijottivat heitä. Antonio oli joutunut halaamalla pitämään Lovinon paikallaan koko suudelman ajan, eräs nimeltä mainitsematton japanilainen oli kuvannut koko tapahtuman ja eräs unkarilainen oli ottanut kuvia kännykällä. Ludwig ja Feliciano punastuivat molemmat korvia myöten. Ludwig nappasi Felicianon käden ja lähti viemään tätä parvekkeelle. Tällä välin Francis, Antonio ja Gilbert käskivät väkijoukkoa jatkamaan juhlintaa, että juhlien erikoisnumero oli ohi.

Ilma oli jo melko viileä ja kuu loisti kirkkaana taivaalla. Feli nojasi Ludwigiin ja selitti mitä ajomatkalla oli tapahtunut ja kuinka hyvää pastaa hän oli tehnyt. Ludwig oli myös onnellinen, koska hän tiesi että nyt kun hän oli saanut muistonsa takaisin Felicianolla ei olisi enää huolta hänestä. Ludwig painautui parvekkeen kaidetta vasten kun hän tunsi jotain taskussaan. Hän alkoi kaivaa taskuaan, kun hän tajusi mitä taskussa oli hän jähmettyi. Hänen kätensä tärisi ja hänen ajatuksensa risteilivät. 'Mitä ihmettä somusrasia teki hänen taskussaan? Laitoinko minä sen sinne.. eikun hetkonen.. Gottverdammt! Gilbert varmaan juoniessaan koko juttua hän laittoi myös sormuksen taskuuni!', samassa Ludwig huomasi että Feli katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä. Ludwig huokaisi, "kai tämä sitten täytyy tehdä nyt kun on mahdollisuus.." Ludwig sanoi hiljaa. Hän otti Felicianoa kädestä ja talutti hänet pois parvekkeelta. He astelivat Gilbertin itseään varten rakentamalle esiintymislavalle. "Ludi mitä nyt?", Feli katsoi häntä yhä kysyvästi. Väkijoukku huomasi saksalaisen ja italialaisen lavalla ja alkoivat kerääntyä sen lähettyville. Ludwig keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ja alkoi kaivaa taskuaan. Hän polvistui Felicianon eteen ja otti tätä kädestä. "Feliciano rakastan sinua enemmän kuin mitään tässä maailmassa ja siksi haluaisin kysyä yhden asian..", hän otti sormusrasian taskusta ja avasi sen, "willst du mich heiraten?". Felicianon sydän jätti yhden lyönnin välistä, hänen silmänsä kostuivat ja hän hyppäsi Ludwigin kaulaan. "Ovviamente! Ti amo Ludwig!", ilon kyyneleet valuivat pitkin Felicianon poskia. Ludwig nousi ylös ja laittoi kihlasormuksen Felicianon sormeen. Kaikki taputtivat ja lopulta Ludwig suuteli Felicianoa.


End file.
